Lips Of An Angel
by Quantias
Summary: yea, everyone's doing stories this song now. hahaha. anyway, its leyton. um, ew. but whatever! ahaha.i just wanna be sporting even though i'm brucas all the way. one shot. brooke x lucas & jeyton implied.


  
Just to show that even though I love Brucas and don't love Leyton, Brucas-ers  
can still be sporting when it comes to Leyton. (Even though I still hate Leyton). Hahaa. 

Disclaimer: not mine. Hahaha. I'm lazy to type the rest.

rating: PG (just in case)

The song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder.

- - -

_Honey why are you calling me so late _

_It's kinda hard to talk right now _

_Honey why are you crying is everything okay _

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

Lucas woke up to the sound of his mobile buzzing

loudly. Looking at the screen, he saw the name

"Peyton". His heart clutched in his chest and softly,

h crept out of bed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lucas, it's me." His heart broke just hearing her voice.

"Peyton, what's wrong? Why're you crying?"

_Well, my girl's in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

Thinking back, Lucas knew he still loved

Peyton, more than ever. The two of them

would always love each other, though

things often got in the way.

Though he felt obligated to Brooke.

After she got pregnant with his child,

he and Peyton had both decided it was

better if he stayed with Brooke to raise

his child with her.

He didn't want to cheat Brooke or make

her feel worse, but gradually, his feelings

for her faded and he felt that he belonged

with Peyton. But it was hard, being so close

to her, but unable to hold her and kiss her.

Hard not to let Brooke down again, as he

had so many times before and lose himself

in Peyton's soft kisses. He had told Brooke

the move was for work and without a complaint,

she moved away and left everything behind for him.

She was sleeping now, in the next room, no

idea that he was talking to the love of his life

on the phone and wishing she were still with him.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight _

_And yes I've dreamt of you too _

_And does he know you're talking to me _

_Will it start a fight _

_No I don't think she has a clue _

_Well my girls in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on _

She wept bitterly, tears flowing down

her porcelain cheeks, "Lucas.. I can't

do it anymore. I miss you so much! I

dreamt of you... and that we were together,

and-" her voice cracked as tears over took her.

"Peyton-" He began, "no Luke, don't!" She tried

to steady her voice and her tears, "I just need

to hear your voice, please?" Something for me

to cling onto.

Lucas kept silent for awhile before asking

awkwardly, "how's Jake?" Lucas wondered,

'does he know you're talking to me? will it

start a fight?'

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

Peyton hesitated, "Jake's great... Jenny's

doing really well too. But I really miss you, Luke."

The sadness etched in her voice made his heart

break into many pieces. God, how he loved her.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it so hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

"Peyton, I gotta go." Lucas whispered,

feeling like an idiot. "I can't do this... I

have to forget you, for my son's sake.

I can't keep talking to you, it's just too

hard." His voice cracked and tears began

to trickle down his cheeks, "I love you, Peyton."

Those words would echo in her heart forever.

Before waiting for her reply, he hung up the phone.

- - -


End file.
